Saiyuki Meets Gundam
by Lost Cursed Angel
Summary: This is a Saiyuki X Gundam Wing Crossover. Later there will be fluff and later still limeish stuff. Doesn't that sound fun? The Rating will raise to an M if need be. Later. Please Comment.


Random Friend: Oh no! She wrote another fanfiction!

LCA: Hey! That's mean. As you can see if you have read any of my other stories, my friends all think that it is a bad idea. Thus they do not leave me alone with any of my muses anymore. –Cry- They know if they do something like this will happen.

Random Friend: And who was right?

LCA: …Shhhh…. Don't tell my muses! Then they might not love me anymore!

Random Friend: … Riiiiiiight…..

LCA: Yeah… I should update my other stories but I like beginnings and such.

Random Friend: She does not own any of these series or characters. She wishes she did but she doesn't.

LCA: Must you rub it in every time?

Random Friend: Yes. I must. Any way, suing her will get you nothing. Not even lint. 'Cause her mom cleans a lot. So she owns nothing. This is a Gundam Wing X Saiyuki Crossover. Slightly yaoi. Fluff. And all that other stuff. So beware.

------------------------------------------------------

It had been a wonderfully dull day. The group had just beaten yet another group of assassins. Okay… So it was boring for this group. And as they drove there was the typical noise of the two people arguing in the back seat. Goku argued that Gojyo had done something irrelevant and Gojyo just liked to annoy the young boy. Sanzo on the other hand couldn't stand the sound of either of them. Hakkai just smiled and ignored them all. It is to say he ignored them until Sanzo whipped out his harisen and beat the two men in the back swearing if they didn't shut up he would give them new holes to breathe through.

And so the group drove in silence. Until Goku got hungry and had to tell everyone. This of course started another pointless argument between Gojyo and Goku. Sanzo was about to beat the two into a bloody pulp when Hakkai slammed on the brakes. This caused everyone to go flying forward and for Sanzo to end up in an undignified position on the ground.

"What the Hell was that for Hakkai!" Gojyo so bluntly asks. He looks over to Hakkai who still has his smile on his face when he simply points to the front of the car. Gojyo looks up to see Kanzeon Batasou. "…Nani?.." He says without really knowing what to say. Goku looks up and just stares at the goddess. This was his first time actually seeing her, although she did seem familiar. Sanzo looked up at the goddess and let out an angered "Che." Hakkai smiled at the goddess and asked, "And what brings you here?"

Kanzeon just smiles at them and with the wave of her hand Goku and Sanzo vanish. "What the H-!" Gojyo starts but before he can finish she is gone as well. "… Ah ha…" Hakkai says with a sweat drop. There was something in the seat where Sanzo had only moments ago been. "Oh dear."

Gojyo gets up into the front seat and sits next to his friend. "So what are we suppose to do now?" He asks as he opens the note.

"I guess we do whatever the note says we are supposed to do. … I do hope that the others are alright."

"Don't worry about it 'Kai. They can hold their own." States the Kappa as he reads the note. Hakkai pears over his shoulder to read the note as well. "Hmm… It says here we are to meet some people…"

"Then shall we be off?"

------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile where Sanzo and Goku were concerned it was all but pleasant. "But Saaanzooo…. I'm hungry! Why do we have to walk? Can't we stop and eat?" The young monkey king whined.

"No. I don't want to hear it saru." Was all that Sanzo would say to that.

"Can't I just this once? Please?" Goku asks with his best chibi pout.

"I said NO!" Sanzo exclaims. He hits the poor saru on the head with his fan. He wasn't too happy about this situation. He had found a note in his robe when he was searching for his smokes. It had told him that he had to go along with this or else something blah blah… He really didn't care so long as he could get back to his westward journey before they all died.

As Sanzo was reminiscing Goku had been going on and on about how Sanzo was mean and how he was gonna starve to death. And he had made a statement that oddly sounded like 'mean ol' monk.' To which brought Sanzo back to reality and brought his fan to his charge's head. "Did you say something?" His voice like ice.

"N-no!" Goku cowers. "Good." Says Sanzo as he places his fan back in his robes. "Now, hurry up. We have places to be." And with that said he picks up his pace ever so slightly. Goku stumbles to catch up. "So… Where are we goin'?" Asks the young boy to the monk.

"Just shut up and walk. Or I'll leave you behind."

------------------------------------------------------

LCA: And thus ends the really short first chapter. Heehee… You haven't seen any of the yaoi or the fluff or the Gundam Wing but they are there! I just wanted to get it started. I only have the first couple lines of the next one thought out. But I do promise to get on my other stories!

Random Friend: And she is sorry for any of the things she has gotten wrong. And all the stuff she forgot. And the fact that she's stupid.

LCA: Meanie! I can't believe you would say that!

Random Friend: Please comment for she is a sad little girl who lives for comments. She would like to get at least three nice ones to continue. Because she got like seven nice ones on her FMA one.

LCA: -Nods- Yeah! So please leave me a comment!


End file.
